Love is Never Sane
by spring.sunshine
Summary: "This can't be happening. We can't defy the Capitol. I'm falling for this Odair boy. I'm serious trouble. But I can't deny my heart's desires."
1. Intro

My name is Annie Cresta. I'm seventeen years old. I was born and raised in District 4. I was reaped. I won the Hunger Games. I became a murderer. I've gone mad. Finnick Odair was my mentor. I fell in love with him. I'm in serious trouble. I can't love someone like him.

But they say that such thing like love is never sane…

* * *

><p>AN: This is my first THG fanfic. Enjoy!

-Dany


	2. The Reaping I

I gasped and opened my eyes. My face was covered in sweat. I can't help it, today is the reaping day. Just two years more of this horrible fear. I sit in the edge of my bed and look up to the window. The sky was still orange above the blue foaming waves of the sea. I sigh heavily. I will never get tired of watching this beautiful morning view. I stand up and rush downstairs to the kitchen. There is my dad holding a glass of water in one hand and a spoonful of oatmeal in the other. I smile at him.

"Good morning daddy" I say in a low voice to hide my nerves.

"Morning Annie" he smiles.

We don't speak much during breakfast; he knows how nervous I am. Then he leaves for a while until is time for the reaping. I guess he went to the sea. Where we belong.

Without noticing, I am standing in the warm beach sand, just looking at the wide horizon. Wishing that these days were over, no more Games, no more innocent children dying in the cruel hands of the Capitol. I walk ahead, getting closer to the water and I sit where the tiniest waves cover my feet.

I know he's here too. He might be talking in silence with the sea. We both know that she's there somewhere. Mom always belonged there in the salty waters of the sea and we both are sure she returned the sea when she passed away seven years ago. Since then dad often comes to the same spot to talk to her. And since I was twelve, every year before the reaping he comes to his spot and asks her to protect me from being reaped. He always tells me she's a kind of guardian angel to me. And I believe him. We both know she'll never leave us.

Then, when is almost time to leave to the square, I go home to get a quick bath. I wear a light orange dress and pull my hair back in an orange ribbon. I slowly walk downstairs, there I find dad changing his old jacket for a more presentable one. He offers his hand to me and I take it with no hesitation. Maybe this is the last time I will ever hold his hand.

Together we make our way to our reach the square in a couple of minutes, I let go of my dad's hand, feeling a stab in my heart. Then he kisses my forehead and walks away. I sigh and then I start to walk lifelessly to my group and wait until Talya Vipointe shows up. This year she's wearing a ridiculous purple wig with glitter on the top and a yellow and green outfit. Hundred percent Capitol made. She introduces us the mayor with her disgusting accent and then plays the same video about the Dark Days.

While the video is played in a huge screen, everything is just a blur to me; I touch my neck to find it covered in sweat and my heart is racing. Talya speaks again in her silly accent as the video finishes.

"Ladies first" She smiles and then walks to the girls' glass ball. Her hand begins to swim in the thousands of little papers with our names written down on it, and then she finally grabs one and opens it before everyone's eyes.

"Annie Cresta" she says with a smile on her plastic face.

…

Wait! She just said my name! This can't be happening! Everything spins around me making me dizzy.

And my whole world collapsed.


	3. The Reaping II

I couldn't breathe. My heart skipped a beat and then began to beat faster and faster. I couldn't listen anything. My heartbeats didn't let me. This can't be happening, not to someone like me. Then I realized I was walking straight to the stage, with a pair of Peacekeepers in my back. Once I was in the middle of the stage, Talya, who was waiting anxiously for me, immediately asked for volunteers. A spark of hope began to grow in my chest. I knew some girls who were training, a friend of mine included. But the seconds flew and the square was as silent as a grave. Then I realized that no one would volunteer to take my place. And I was right, no one did. Why did they leave in the hands of the Capitol? Almost everyone knew that I can't do anything, that I'm useless, and that I'd be an easy prey during the Games. Still, no one volunteer. _Betrayal!_ I feel betrayed! Because, even though they knew I had no hope in the Arena, no one even raised a finger to help me. Not even the girl who I used to call "friend". Just then a single tear ran down my face, I don't even try to stop it, in answer; more tears flowed from my eyes in silence.

Then Talya picked the boy's name. And if I once thought that this could not get any worse, in that moment I knew I was wrong.

"Samoel Overwhill!" the name spoken in Talya's horrible voice, ringed in my ears as if it was a nightmare.

Sam, the boy I've saved many times in the past, the boy from the boat, the boy who was almost part of the family. I could not watch him die, much less to kill him myself. But the odds are not in my favor.

A stocky build dark haired boy with scared brown eyes made his way up to the stage and stood next to me. As Talya asked for volunteers, I looked closely to my partner. He was inches taller than me, he even looked older, but his face showed a scared little boy. No matter how old he is, he will always be the same little boy I once saved. I'm taken from my own thoughts when Talya's asks us to shake hands. I shake his hand; I can't help but look his innocent and scared eyes again. Terrible mistake. I will break down soon or later.

The reaping comes to the end and everyone goes home. But no us. We are lead to an elegant room in the Justice Building. As the Peacekeeper closes the door, all I could was crying. A couple of minutes pass before dad enters the room.

"Dad!" I cried and ran into his arms. He held me tight and I cried in his shoulder for what seemed forever.

"Annie, listen" he said while pushing me apart softly. "You can do it"

"No, I can't" I said weeping. "Dad I can't do anything!"

"Annie, look at me" my eyes meet his. "Do it for her, do it for mom" I know exactly what his lips can't said out loud. "_I can't lose my two girls_".

"Ok" I say still weeping.

"Remember your promise, for her"

"I won't kill, I will survive, I will not be piece in their Games" we both say what mom once made me promise to her. And now that I have the chance, I won't break my promise.

Then a Peacekeeper breaks in and I hug dad one more time; for the last time.

"I love you" I say crying loudly

"Love you too, my darling"

The Peacekeeper separates us and I cry louder as I reach the floor; because I know I will never see him again.

My next visit is my auntie Vallia. I don't get to see her often, just in my dad's and my birthday, since she doesn't live near the shore like us. She doesn't speak, she just hugs me, and when a Peacekeeper appears, she says:

"Promise to come back."

Unfortunately, I can promise a thing like that.

Then Nimea, a good friend, comes in and says:

"You'll return, I know it, but don't become like them." I know what my blonde friend means; she doesn't want me to be a murderer. Then she hugs me and says:  
>"This is not goodbye."<p>

And then she leaves. I'm alone for about one minute before Talya comes in and says is time to leave. We climb up a car that takes us to the train station. I've never been on there before. We get into the train, a luxurious Capitol one and I say goodbye to District 4, the place that watched me born and grow, the only place I will ever call home.  
>"Farewell, , my dear District 4, farewell."<p>

A pair of Peacekeepers led me to my room and I sat in the big bed that is meant for me and cry until I'm called for dinner. I wash my face and do my best to look a little better than I am, I can't really help much. My eyes are red and puffy. The only thing I could do is to hope that nobody asks. Honestly, the least thing I care about right now is how everyone sees me here and will in the Games, the only thing for sure is that I will die.

When I enter the dinner wagon, I find someone who almost make me faint.

"You're finally here" said, looking straight at me, Finnick Odair.

_Finnick Odair._


	4. The Beginnnig of the nightmare

That surprised me, even though I already knew this would happen, but with the whole drama I've had today, this was the last thing that crossed my mind. I didn't answer him; instead, I took a sit in one of the comfy and luxurious chairs beside Sam. I began to eat whatever was on my plate, which was absolutely delicious. The room is silent, except for the sound of the utensils striking gently our plates. The situation became awkward. Two persons who had a great importance in my life were sitting with me like complete strangers. Like if nothing in the past had happen. When did someone I used to call family became my partner for the Games? When an old friend did become my mentor and a complete stranger? When I finished my dinner, I had a drink of an unknown fruit juice, and said:  
>"So, what's the plan?" I said trying to show self-confidence.<p>

"Yes, what is the plan?" said Sam.

But there are things that don't change, like Sam, always trying to find someone to follow. It's almost funny that someone like him, tall and stocky build boy, looks for someone to follow. And the funniest is that he follows me, a weakling.

"Well" said Finnick after clearing his throat "First of all, do everything, _everything_, the Capitol asks you to, no hesitation" we both look at him as if he had a fish growing from his hair.

"But—"I tried to say

"Unless you want to see suffer everyone you love, go on and do whatever you want" as he finished, he rose from his chair and leaved the room angrily.

I was paralyzed. I was scared of him.

"I guess we will win the Games with this advice" said Sam sarcastically. I let a smile grow in my lips and I wish him goodnight before I leave to my room.

I changed my dress for a silky nightgown I found on a drawer. I curled in the bed trying to sleep, but I couldn't, there were lots of things running through my mind. I got up from the bed and watched out of the window. The sky above was clear, the moon was not full and the stars were everywhere. I had no idea of where we were. As I watched the night show, I began to think about everything that had happen today. The reaping, when no one volunteered, my father holding me tight, Sam's scared face, Finnick's anger and strange attitude. I've never seen him so angry. He became so strange, a complete stranger. Like if the boy who was my friend didn't exist anymore. _Of course he changed! He won the Games! Obviously he changed. _It's sad to think he's no longer the Finnick Odair I knew.

The next morning I woke up on my bed, from a strange nightmare. I was on the Arena walking with no direction, then I found a meadow, there were my dad, Nimea, Sam, even Finnick. They were standing in a line. I ran to them but I couldn't move. Then, one by one fell to the ground, dead. But before Finnick fell, he said: "I told you."  
>And then I woke up saying to myself it was only a dream, a very bad one.<p>

Right after that, I took a shower. That leaved me impressed. It had different buttons to set the temperature. I chose warm water that reminded me of the sea during the summer. It hadn't been a day and I already miss my home like if it were thousand years. After the shower, I dressed myself in a light blue blouse and a long white skirt. As I entered the dinner wagon, I found Finnick already eating a bowl of some kind of stew.

"Good morning" I said in a low voice as I took a sit in front of him.

"Morning" said Finnick focused on his meal.

A few seconds after, Sam entered to the wagon and took a sit beside me. We both ate the same stew as Finnick, which was delicious. Then they brought us a plate with fruit, some thin meat and bread. I ate everything, not even leaving a crumb. After we finished eating, Finnick said.

"We're only an hour away from the Capitol; there you will be taken to your prep teams to get prepared for the ceremony. Do not question whatever they do to you" said Finnick staring at us with his sea green eyes. We both nod. "Remember that their work on you will help to get you sponsors".

Just then, Talya makes her appearance in a bright pink outfit with matching high heels.

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't come earlier to have breakfast with you!" said Talya with an ashamed face. "But I had to fix some details for your stay in the Capitol my children" said as she was between Sam and I, petting our heads. "Soon we'll arrive to the Capitol, remember to behave, and they'll surely adore you!" she smiled at us. I tried to smile her back but I couldn't.

She took a teacup and drink from it while talking to us about the Capitol. She was really excited. I did my best to pay attention to her, but eventually I found myself staring at random things as if they were the most interesting. Then something caught my eye, I caught Finnick staring at me. The first thing I did was to look away, but the thought of him staring at me couldn't leave my mind. Then Talya shrieked happily.

"Look we're here!" she looked like a little girl whom was given a gift.

We looked at our windows, we were in the Capitol. The buildings seemed like candy, the people didn't look real; they all looked like puppets dressed in millions of colors. Then the train stopped, outside were some people screaming our names with smiles on their faces. Talya told us it was time to go. Both, Finnick and Talya escorted us to the Remake Center. When we were inside, our prep teams lead us, Sam and me, to different sections. My team looks like plastic human beings, one of the girls had bluish skin, and another had shiny tattoos on her face.

"Well, we have some work to do here" said one of the girls in their Capitol accent.


	5. Welcome to the Capitol

I didn't know how many hours I had been there. By the time I got to be alone, I looked at myself in the mirror. My body was hair-free, except for my eyebrows and hair, which was silky and untangled, my skin was soft and smooth, and my nails were symmetric. It was my reflection, but not me, that was the Annie of the Capitol. Then someone entered the room.

"Annie Cresta, right?" I nodded and turned to take a look at him. He was wearing dark green suit with blue designs on it, his hair was golden and his bright blue eyes were decorated with silver eyeliner. "My name is Ioustay and I'll be your stylist" I forced a smile as we shook our hands.

He started to walk around me watching every inch from my body, saying some observations to himself. After a couple of minutes he said:  
>"Let's get you ready" after that, the prep team walked in and began to do my hair and makeup.<p>

After about an hour, Ioustay showed my dress. It was a mermaid suit. It didn't surprised me, I t could be worse; they often repeat the mermaid thing. Ioustay and the prep team helped me to get into the dress.  
>"You look fan-tas-tic!" said Ioustay, everyone agreed and made good remarks about how I looked. I took a look at myself and I understood why everyone was amazed. I looked stunning, in fact, I didn't even looked like myself, and it seemed like if my reflection was an art work of a Capitol artist. My hair was wavy holding extensions of sea green fake hair, making it look much longer than it really was. My eyes were decorated with curly designs in soft green and silver eyeliner. My lips were pink and shiny, it reminded me of candy. My arms were decorated with the same designs and colors as my eyes. But my dress, that was the most beautiful piece of art that has ever been made, even if it was made by the Capitol. It looked like real fish skin, changing from purple to blue colors, it had glitter from my chest to my toes; it even had a fake tail made of some light and green cloth. If I weren't standing there in the middle of the room but walking on the sand, I would swear I was a real mermaid. I looked radiant.<p>

"Is really beautiful!" I said smiling

"Everyone will love you my dear, I'm sure of it, you look gorgeous!" said Ioustay helping me walk to the exit and then to the chariot where Kay, Sam's stylist, and Sam where. The lane had twelve chariots, the fourth belonged to us. The car was sea blue with ocean themed decorations on it, attached to a pair of white horses. Both, Sam and Ioustay helped me climb to the chariot. When we both were in the car, Ioustay gave us some tips to catch the audience like: "always smile" "wave at the audience". And when it was time to leave, he said:

"Good luck to you both" and smiled at us.

The horses began to move forward and I felt dizzy for a split second. Then there we were, in the lane where everyone was screaming our names, clapping and even throwing flowers at us. We did what Ioustay told us to and everybody went crazy about it, I really tried to enjoy the moment. After the horse stopped next to District 3's chariots, we waited for the others. There were stunning costumes among the tributes, some others were ridiculous. After District 12 arrived, President Snow made his entrance on the marble balcony above us. His face was as scary as always, cold and evil. He greeted the audience and said his speech, the same from the last 70 years. After he finished, the anthem was played live.

"…And may the odds be ever in your favor" said before everyone left the place.

Then the chariots began to make their way back. There Ioustay, Kay and Talya were waiting for us.

"Oh my darlings you looked amazing!" said Talya as she hugged us tight "I'm so, so proud of you. You did it great!"

"What an excellent job folks, you shined like nobody else did!" said Ioustay

"Oh! You both are such a wonderful piece of art, you were and are absolutely gorgeous" said Kay with tears on her eyes. These Capitol people really get sentimental so easily.

"Where's Finnick by the way?" asked Sam frowning and looking around for him with a sort of confusion in his face.

"Luckily he might be already signing sponsors for you" said Talya laughing "Just kidding. He'll be back soon, you know my children, he's sort of celebrity here" said as she was walking us to the Training Center building. When we got there, the five of us climbed up the elevator and Talya tapped a shiny button with a number four written on it.

"It's very easy, you just tap your district's number and done" explained Talya.

After a few seconds, the doors slid open showing us a luxurious white hall. Light filled every corner; it even made you forget it was night outside. Ioustay and Kay said us goodnight before leaving through the right corridor. Talya walked us to the left until we reached a silver door.

"Annie, here's your room darling" she opened the door, but before I went inside I said them goodnight and then walked inside. The room was almost twice the size of my house back in District 4, the lights were as shiny as the ones from the hall, a big white and silver bed stood in the middle looking so comfortable it reminded me how tired I was. I was so tempted to go straight and lay on the bed but then I remembered I was still wrapped on my mermaid costume. I struggled to get out of the dress and I took a shower trying to wash away the most I could, it was pointless, deep down I knew I would never wash away the Annie the Capitol had made. After the shower I put on a sky blue silk nightgown and then I lay on the bed immediately falling asleep.

I woke up when the sun beams were touching my face. I hoped to open my eyes and find myself in my house in District 4, that everything that happened in the Capitol was just a bad nightmare, but as my eyes opened I sighed in disappointment, I was stuck in the Capitol it wasn't a dream. I stood up and headed to the bathroom to wash my face. When I returned, a dark green outfit and a pair of black boots were waiting for me on the edge of the bed. I put it on and then I went to the dining room to have breakfast with everyone. There was a big table with six chairs around it, Ioustay and Kay were sitting together, Talya was on the head, Sam beside an empty chair, which I supposed it, was for me. I took a sit and greeted everyone. Sam was wearing the same tight outfit as me, only it was dark blue instead of green. I was trying to catch up on the conversation while pair Avoxes were filling our plates when I dared to ask.

"Where's Finnick?" everyone stopped talking and eating. Talya looked down before answer me.

"I'm sure he'll come soon darling, is your first day if training, he must come" said Talya with her usual enthusiasm. I really tried to pull out a smile, I really did. I didn't want to show my worry. Few minutes later Finnick walked in, his hair was messy and dark circles under his eyes. No one spoke to him, not even to say hello. I looked at Sam, because Finnick seemed to talk to about training. Sam cleared his throat and Finnick looked at him lazily, he blinked twice and then answered.

"Oh…yes, yes…umm...today you're going to train, there you'll improve your skills and learn new ones. If I were you I would try every station, you don't know what you can find in the Arena" he said absently and then continued eating his breakfast. It was clear that he was done talking. I looked at Sam and sighed.

"_What a great mentor we have_" I thought.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello everyone! Thank you for reading this, you don't know how happy you make me. I apologize for this long delay, school has been killing me.  
>I hope you're enjoying the story.<br>-Dany


End file.
